Way Back Into Love
by deceivingpurplehimesama
Summary: Tamaki is going to do everything to get back the love of his life, Haruhi. He'll sacrifice everything even his riches and stature
1. Chapter 1

**Way Back Into Love**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. _

**Author's note:** _I hope you would like this and don't forget to drop a review after reading this. This Chapter is in Tamaki's POV. _

**Chapter 1: His Return**

I wait patiently for her.

Two years have passed and she has not contacted me nor do I know where she is.

I regret the day I left her, but I left her because I had to protect her from the prying eyes of my family.

I did not mean to hurt her and break her heart, but I had to just for her own sake.

I still love her.

I kept loving her.

And I will always love her.

Even if that means I have to love her more than I would love myself.

Even if that means, I will be leaving behind my riches.

'Me? A commoner?' I randomly thought. It's seems like it's impossible for someone like a Suou Tamaki, right? Then I remembered how she thought about it when I visited her once in that cheap house.

**[Flashback]**

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing here?" I saw the shock on her face when she opened the door and found me at their doorway with my luggage.

"Are you not happy to see me here, Haruhi-san?" I asked wearing the sweetest smile I could ever give, even if the sun was already hurting my skin.

"This is a commoner's place, just so you know." She uttered; her eyes still wide in disbelief. She looks really cute with that. I know that seeing me here in a commoner's community is next to impossible but still I am here.

"Don't worry, I'm not lost. I am pretty much aware that I am in a commoner's place. It's getting warmer here; can I come in before my beautiful skin gets toasted?" I asked.

"Senpai… I…" She sighed, defeated. "Fine but really, this is no place for you."

Haruhi's house was so small, even smaller than my own bedroom or maybe this was a commoner's definition of big. True enough, I was so out of place. "Senpai, you are staying here tonight or you've changed your mind?" Haruhi asked, obviously she thinks I could not live a life here not even a night. Though, it was small the house was still neat. Though, their things were inexpensive they were not half bad and her family, they were so accommodating.

I smiled and boasted, "I'm staying. I just want to be a commoner for a week." Haruhi giggled.

"You? Suou Tamaki? A commoner? That would never happen even in your dreams not even in your worst nightmare. That's impossible." She was challenging me. 'Impossible? When did impossible become part of my vocabulary?' I thought and all I did was smile at her.

**[End of Flashback]**

Now that I've set my foot in Japan once again, I am ready to find her and be with her once again. And because of that I have to be a commoner.

"Tamaki-senpai, your new house looks great." The Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, chorused.

"But still, it is small. How much did you buy it again? 99,000 yen?" Kyoya did not fail to insult me. He was even smirking and it was full of mockery.

"I know it's quite cheap but this is the most expensive house I could get in this area, which is actually very near the Fujioka Residence I explained.

"But still it's cheap." Kyoya uttered, slapping it hard on my face. He did not have to, but what can I do? That's the personality of my friend. That's how he shows his concern for me.

"Could we have tea with Haruhi-chan?" Hani-senpai asked giddily.

"Sure. If she's there then we'll invite her over for tea the way we always do." I promised. Kyoya was just staring at me bleakly. I do not know what's running in his mind, I never did but whatever it is, I trust him. For now that's not my concern. I have to find Haruhi. I will find her.

**Do you think our Tamaki-senpai can leave his billion dollar life and live as a commoner? Would he still be able to find her? **

**Let's find out in the next chapter and thank you for reading my fanfic mina-san. I hope you liked it and do review, it really means a lot to me. Again thank you so much and see you in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Way Back Into Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school host club or any of its character.

**Author's Note**: _I deeply apologize for the very very late update. I've been very busy with the adjustments in my new endeavor in our university. Hopefully, you would enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all those who commented, added this in their favorite and alert list. I thank those who would comment on this chapter in advance… keep them coming, mina-san. This chapter is in a third person't POV…. _

**Chapter 2: The King's New Job**

Tamaki before the sun was even up the next day. Basically, he was not able to sleep properly last night, everything was so new and too far from what he was used to. He was still adjusting to his new shabby life. The room was too shabby for a king like him, the bed was too hard and small compared to his king-sized comfortable bed from Italy and the room was too humid, only ventilated by a small electric fan. Tamaki sighed, but he did not regret what he did. He did not even complain about all these discomforts. He did not have time to do so because his thoughts were all on Haruhi.

He looked outside, at the dawning sky and reminisced the day he made Haruhi cry.

**[Flashback]**

He did not do anything and had just watched her from a far as she read a letter that he wrote. Tamaki felt guilty and hurt as he watched her joyful eyes turn sorrowful and bleak all because of him. He wanted to wipe all those tears he painted into her eyes. That scene tore his heart a million times over. He wanted to run to her and hug her. He wanted to take everything back and to tell her that this was just a joke, that he would never leave her side. However, he can't; he shouldn't. He had to leave her to protect her from his family and from the prying eyes of the socialites.

'_Honto ni Gome Nasai, Haruhi….'_ [I'm sorry, Haruhi] He whispered to himself and to the wind, hoping that the wind would deliver his message to Haruhi. '_I love you, but I have to let you go. For all it's worth, I'm sorry for ever loving you and in the end hurting you. If the only way to erase the pain in your heart is to forget me, then let it be… Please forget me so that all your blues would perish…. Even if it hurts me… Honto ni Gome Nasai, mi ren-ai…' _ [I'm really sorry, my love] He regretted that day.

**[End of Flashback]**

He looked through the window and saw the Fujioka residence. It reminded him more about Haruhi. His longing for her grew deeper, but it wasn't the right time yet. He still had to prove himself worthy of her.

'_Haruhi, I know that what I did was unforgivable, but I'll do everything just to find the way back to you. I'll prove to you that I still love you and that I never stopped loving you and that I will forever love you.' _Tamaki stared outside his small window, gazing at the Fujioka residence. _'Wait for me a little longer Haruhi, I'll get you back.'_

At 10:00, Tamaki was set for the day. He wore faded jeans which he bought at the sidewalk and paired it with a plain white shirt from a $1 thrift shop; however, his get up didn't look cheap at all; instead, it looked as though they were bought from a branded couture in Paris. Well, anything looks expensive with Tamaki. He was now ready to hunt for a job.

'A commoner's way of living…' Tamaki breathed as he walked out of his new home, embracing the new air he is living in. He passed by the Fujioka residence. The only person he saw was Haruhi's father. He wanted to greet him and pay his usual respect, but he reprimanded himself. For as long as he has not proven his worth, he was not to show himself yet.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Oto-san!" [Good morning, father] That familiar jolly voice echoed from inside the house. He recognized it, immediately. Probably, even if he was deaf, he'd still recognize it. This was the voice he missed the most, the voice that would endlessly repeat in his thoughts.

"Ohayou, Haruhi!" [Good morning, Haruhi] That was the name that made his heart beat stop and then jump vehemently. Then he hid behind a nearby bush, realizing that Haruhi was coming out of the house.

Moments later, Haruhi passed right in front of the bush, he was hiding at. How he wanted to grab her and to wrap her around his arms, but he stopped himself. '_Not now… Not yet…_' He told himself and for now, he has to be contented with just watching her from a far. He watched her walk away from him once more. It was painful.

When he was sure, Haruhi was already gone; he went to his own path, Job hunting. He was walking a few blocks from where he lives, when a red convertible stopped in front of him. It was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Tamaki-sama!" The twins called out.

"Ohayou, Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki greeted them warmly, though he was surprised and curious to see them. He couldn't remember asking them to stop by his house that day nor could he remember, them telling him that they'd be stopping by.

"Tamaki-sama, where are you heading?" Kaoru asked.

"Today is Mouri-san' s birthday party. You're expected to be there…" Hikaru reminded him. Now this was what he forgot.

"I'll pass." He declined the offer.

"It's just the host club." The twins chorused. Tamaki stopped and thought for a while. The host club meant everyone, including Haruhi. This was his chance to meet with her again. He was tempted to go, but again, he reprimanded himself. There were other things to be done, far more important than the party.

"I'll pass." Tamaki reiterated.

"Tamaki-sama, we're expecting you there." Kaoru uttered, but Tamaki was not listening at all. Tamaki dipped his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a gold key chain. He got Hikaru's hand and placed it there.

"Give that to Mouri-san and extend my greetings and apologies to him." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Demo…" [But…] Hikaru tried to protest.

"I'm sorry, but I still have a lot of things to do." Tamaki hushed him and anymore of their persuasions. "I need to find a job." The twins sighed, knowing that there was no way of changing his mind now. Well, he's still their stubborn king and if that's what he wants they can't do anything about that.

"Fine, enjoy your job hunting then." Kaoru and Hikaru chorused.

"Enjoy your party too…" Tamaki said.

"Of course we will…" And the twins hovered away. If he were the old Tamaki, he would've been the one organizing the party. If he were the old Tamaki, he would've been there at the party. However, he is not the old Tamaki and right now, there are other things to be done. There is no more time to sulk over the life he left. _'There's no regret I left him because of you, Haruhi…'_ He uttered in his thoughts.

Tamaki entered into different companies and hoped that they had vacancies for him, but it turns out every company declined him even with the degree he finished from an elite international university. Companies were scared to hire him because they were scared of his family. He was very much aware of that, but he was not giving up, not just yet. He knew looking for a job was difficult but he never expected it to be this hard. He wanted to ask for Kyouya's help, but he couldn't and he wouldn't. He knows that if he asked for his help, he wouldn't be satisfied; he'd not be able to prove himself worthy of Haruhi's love. He then decided to check on small firms, because he knows that applying in big companies would just be a waste of time. However, he still failed in his endeavor. The wages offered to him would not suffice to his needs and he couldn't afford to take two jobs because one job would already take all his time.

When noon had passed, Tamaki realized he has not eaten anything yet. He checked his wallet and saw that, he does not have that much money left. He knew that if he would spend for his lunch now, there'd be insufficient money left for his week's consumption, specially if he won't be able to find a job anytime soon. Tamaki sighed and decided to forget about his rumbling stomach. He walked further, but still found no job that could satisfy his needs. "This is hopeless!" He uttered to himself. Then he saw a print ad:

"_**The King's Den:**_

_**Help Wanted: Host/Waiter**_

_**If interested call: 89145xxx"**_

Tamaki knew this place. It was just a few blocks away from where he lived now and being a host is basically his forte. This was perfect for him. "Honto Ni Arigatou, Kami-sama!" [Thank you very much, Kami-sama] Tamaki praised as he dialed the number.

"Moshi Moshi [Hello] , Haji Suzuki of the king's den speaking. What help can I do for you?" A man answered.

"Moshi Moshi. Uhmm… It's about your ad… regarding your help needed. Is it still available, sir?" Tamaki asked, hopeful.

"Hai. [Yes] You can come here for the interview and testing today." Suzuki uttered.

"H-Honto Ni?" Tamaki was surprised at how fast and easy it was. Usually, they would be asking for the resume or the bio-data first before scheduling them for an interview. 'Probably, they're badly in need of help…'

"Just give me your name and come here." Suzuki said.

"Boku wa Tamaki Suou…" [I am Tamaki Suou] Tamaki uttered.

After hanging up, Tamaki rushed to "the King's den". It was a restaurant almost going out of business, because the place was deserted. He saw no costumer getting in or going out. Tamaki doubted if he'd have a good pay in this kind of job, but he still went in and he could not understand why.

"Komban Wa!" [Good Afternoon!] Tamaki greeted as he came in. He waited for a reply but there was none. He wondered if there really was someone inside. "Hello?" Tamaki called out, his greeting echoed throughout the place.

"Patience, Mr. Suou, Patience…" A voice answered. He recognized the voice; it was that of the man who answered his call. "Suou-san, I know you're thinking this restaurant would soon be going out of business and that I might not be able to compensate your efforts. However, I tell you are wrong. This firm is far from liquidation and is far from closing. I can give you a good pay, Mr. Suou. If you are still in doubt, you can leave now; I don't need people who doubt their boss."

"I won't be here in the first place, if I doubted you sir." Tamaki said. He could not understand why, but he knew right away that he trusted him. "I am ready to take your challenge."

"Okay… You pass the interview." He finally showed himself. Suzuki was a 55 yr. old man, his hair already grey but his smile was still full of warm and radiant youthfulness.

"That easy?" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"You don't like?" Suzuki asked.

"I mean… am I hired now?" Tamaki questioned.

"Not just yet." Suzuki smirked. "I need you to bring 200 customers here before 5:00 pm."

"200 customers? Before 5:00 pm?" Tamaki looked at his watch. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon. "I…"

"You can't do it?" Suzuki challenged.

"I said, I'll take your challenge, right?" Tamaki uttered. Suzuki smirked and looked away from him. "I'll just be at the office… That easy, eh?" Suzuki laughed evilly. Then Tamaki was left all alone.

Tamaki sighed; he should've said he couldn't do it. It was too impossible to bring in 200 customers into the deserted restaurant within 30 minutes. Tamaki was ready to give up now and just start looking for a new place to work at_. 'That old man sure does not want to hire anyone… I bet the reason why this place is deserted is because he is crazy…'_ He sighed to himself as his eyes lingered around the dark room. Then his eyes stared straight at the ceiling fan. And immediately, he found a brilliant idea in his thoughts.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Kyouya. _'Didn't Kaoru and Hikaru tell him I'm in the middle of my job hunting now?'_ He complained in his thoughts as he answered the phone.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where are you right now, Tamaki-san?" Kyouya asked.

"At my possible future working place." Tamaki sighed.

"Why? Are you not hired yet?" Kyouya asked.

"If I don't get…" Tamaki uttered. Then he thought of a good plan, "Kyouya-san, how many minutes would it take you to reach The King's Den, the restaurant near my new home?"

"I know that place… Just 15 minutes… you need us to go there?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah… if you're not too busy there at your party." Tamaki asked.

"Hai. [Yes]" Kyouya uttered. "We were just waiting for you to call." Then they both hang up. Tamaki decided to prepare the whole place; redecorating it. He wasn't aware that Suzuki was just watching from behind the door of his office. He liked how Tamaki arranged his restaurant. The place brightened up and felt more welcoming. You never would have thought this was an isolated restaurant.

Tamaki then went out and started inviting people in. Most of his customers were girls. Well, he simply worked his usual charms. If there was something that did not change, it was one of the things he would never want to

10 minutes have passed, Kyouya has not arrived yet. Tamaki already served 50 customers. "Irasshaimase!" [Welcome] Tamaki greeted with his most charming smile as a new batch of customers came in. This was what he missed before. He went and got orders from different tables. 15 minutes have passed, but still there was no Kyouya. Tamaki still has 60 customers. Tamaki was getting worried now, but he must not show it in front of his customers. His customers were thinning now.

"It seems like, you're not going to win this challenge after all, Suou-san." Suzuki finally came out, teasing Tamaki. Tamaki kept smiling. "I know I'll win."

It was 10 minutes before 5:00 pm… Tamaki lost hope. He was ready to give up. There was no chance of winning this stupid game. The host club was not there yet; he had only served 194 customers and no one was coming in the restaurant. '_I'm not meant for this job after all…'_ He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to inform Suzuki about his plan of giving up, the door suddenly opened.

"Gome Nasai, Tamaki-sama! [We're Sorry, Master Tamaki!] " Kaoru and Hikaru announced as they entered the restaurant. Everyone looked their way as though they were some celebrity guests. They didn't really mind it; they were used to all these attention.

"Daijobu desu. [It's okay]" Tamaki answered. His face brightened up. There was hope after all.

"We were caught on traffic." Kyouya informed Tamaki as he fixed his glasses.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Hanizuka excitedly demanded as Tamaki seated them to their table.

"Outanjoubi Omedetou, Mori-san. [Happy Birthday, Mori]" Tamaki greeted. Mori bowed down as a sign of his respect. Then he thanked him, "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tamaki-sama! [Thank you, Master Tamaki]" Then Tamaki took their orders. Then he went in the kitchen and after a few seconds was back to serve them their food.

"I never thought the king would serve his servants." Kaoru uttered joking.

"Any other orders, Kaoru-san?" Tamaki asked.

"Iie… [No]" Kaoru took it as a warning that if he joked further, Tamaki was going to break his neck or even worse.

"Me! Me! Me! I want more cake, Tamaki-sama!" Hani-senpai giddily raised his hand.

"Okay…" Tamaki then left their table. When he came in the kitchen, Suzuki was there.

"Don't be rejoicing just yet, Suou-kun… You still lack 1 customer and you only have five minutes left. Could you actually bring in someone?" Suzuki smirked, his eyes glinting with mockery. Those words snapped Tamaki's senses, "o-oh…" He took three deep breaths and went to serve Hani-senpai's cake.

"Why is there only five of you?" Tamaki asked them.

"If you're looking for Haruhi, she's busy too…" Kyouya uttered coldly.

"Haruhi-chan's working in a company… She doesn't have lots of free time because she needs to pay for her family's large debt, Tamaki-chan" Hani-senpai informed him as he continued munching his chocolate cake.

"debt?" Tamaki uttered.

"It's none of your business now Tamaki-san." Kyouya said. "You better go back to work or you might end up losing this job."

"Hai…" Tamaki uttered as he left their table. Tamaki started cleaning tables since the people were thinning down and he still lacked one last customer, which meant he lost. He gave up, but still continued working. At least, he could say he experienced being a waiter for a few hours.

"No last customer yet, Suou-san?" Suzuki asked.

"It would be a miracle if there'd still be one coming in…" Tamaki said, "…because if there was, he or she would've gone in already…"

"You still have 2 minutes. Who knows a miracle might happen?" Suzuki smirked as he went back in his office.

"Yeah a miracle could happen in 2 minutes…" He whispered to himself. Just then the door opened. "There really is a miracle…" Tamaki ran to greet their new customer and his savior.

"Irasshaimase.." Tamaki bowed down.

"T-Ta-Tamaki-kun?" His customer stammered. He recognized the voice immediately, but he refused to believe what he heard.

'It can't be…' He uttered in his thoughts, but when he looked up to see who it really was, all his doubts perished. In front of him stood Haruhi, the woman he loved and he would always love. Every single thing in the world didn't matter to him now. For all he knew, this woman that stood in front of him is what matters most.

He was determined to have his job more than he ever was. He was more determined to find his way back to her.

"Haruhi-chan!" Hani-senpai called out from across the room.

**Finally, Haruhi and Tamaki saw each other once again. What would happen after this chance encounter? Would this already be a start of progress? Would this bring back Haruhi's love for him? Or would seeing him remind her of every bit of remorse he made her experience?**

**Thanks to: Isis Marina, StrikerTheWolf and Dragon Knight Reina **

**Thanks for reading this chapter… Keep reviews coming! And see you in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters… I wish I do…**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticisms… I really appreciate them. I do hope I'll get more from you readers… And I'm sorry for the delay… I hope you'll understand :3**

**Way Back Into Love**

**Chapter 3 Why are you here?**

Weeks have passed since Tamaki had started working at the "King's Den" and had started living in his new house. He wasn't fully accustomed to the whole commoner life yet, but he was able to live by it. He just hoped Haruhi had been part of those weeks, but sadly she was not.

After the chance encounter weeks ago, he has not seen Haruhi again. He'd been hoping to see her, but he had no luck. Well, he wakes up and leaves the house before everyone in the neighborhood wakes up and gets home when everyone's fast asleep.

**[Flashback]**

"T-Ta-Tamaki?" Haruhi stammered upon realizing who the waiter in front of her was. She couldn't believe what she heard; she must be hallucinating. However, she knew Tamaki too well to be mistaken and at the same time she knew Tamaki wouldn't be here, he's been out of the country for years and surely he wouldn't be here. He's been out of the country for two years and surely he won't come back, no, not now and not as a waiter.

Then the golden-haired waiter stood up. It affirmed to her that this wasn't hallucination after all. It was in every way Tamaki and she couldn't deny that now.

"Haruhi-chan!" Hani-senpai called out from across the room, snapping the whole awkward atmosphere building up. She forced a weak smile and lightly bowed before him as she waved at Hani-senpai.

"Hani-senpai, Konnichi Wa! [hello]" Haruhi greeted; Tamaki trailed behind her. She also greeted everyone in the table.

"I didn't expect you guys here." Haruhi uttered, still in shock.

"Well, if it weren't for Tamaki-sama, we wouldn't be here in the first place." Hikaru uttered. Haruhi then looked at Tamaki.

"Anything you would want…Ha-" Tamaki swallowed hard; beads of sweat dropped from his forehead. "…Fujioka-san?"

"Uhm… I'll have…. Uhm… a banana split…" Haruhi ordered.

"One special banana split coming right up!" Tamaki said giddily, swallowing every inch of awkwardness building up and went to the kitchen.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya; her eyes were saying something which she could not mouth out, not in front of them. Kyouya knew what she meant, but he remained tactless and expressionless about it the whole time.

It looked like a reunion of the Ouran High School Host Club, an awkward one though. **[End of Flashback]**

It's been weeks that Haruhi would wake up early and lurk behind her curtains just so she could watch Tamaki walk pass by their house. At times, she'd even think Tamaki saw her because he would stare straight at her window, but then he'd walk away.

She couldn't understand what Tamaki was thinking or trying to do or why he even thought of doing these stuffs in the first place. She couldn't believe he survived a commoner's life; waking up early, going to work and sleeping late. She would never have imagined Tamaki in such situation; not in a million times, no.

'_The Suou family is having a good year, I don't get why you're doing this. Why are you putting yourself in such situation? Why are you throwing yourself in to this hard world? Why did you decide to come back? Tell me, Tamaki… Dosh'te no?'_ Haruhi whispered into the wind as though it would deliver her message to him.

"Still not tired of watching him from the window?" Haruhi's father appeared from behind her. She looked at him, taken aback with the sudden appearance. "Do you want to tell me something?"

Haruhi kept quiet. "Nothing, outo-san. I'm starving, we better eat now. Your porridge smells good from up here." He knew his daughter had something in her thoughts, but he also knew that when she says there is nothing, she meant she'd rather not want to talk about it so she'd let it slip this time. Though, he was really worried about her. The sadness in her eyes was evident and she could never deny that.

"Okay, one special porridge for you." He uttered.

After finishing her breakfast and saying her goodbye, Haruhi was off to work now. She didn't notice Tamaki walking down the street.

"Haruhi-chan, Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Tamaki greeted, beaming that usual giddy smile. He was skipping towards her. She wasn't able to move. She was too shock to do so. Then Tamaki gave her a warm hug. This close to him again, feeling him once more and being under his arms once more, brought back unexplainable emotions. Should she be happy? Should she be angry? Should she be sad? She just does not know what to feel.

"Tamaki…" She uttered. Tamaki let go of her as though he thought it was a mistake to hug her.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi… I… I just couldn't help it. I really missed you." He uttered. "I've been passing by your house, hoping that I'd come across you and it's been weeks since I have not seen you… I thought, I wouldn't ever see you again and when I saw you, I just had the urge to hug you…"

"Stop… I'm off to work now. I can't linger any longer to talk with you." Haruhi uttered, pushing back the tears that were welling up.

"I know you don't want to see me and I know you never want to speak to me again, specially after what I've done… but, Haruhi I'm back now… and I'm back for good." He uttered. Those words sounded so true, but Haruhi couldn't just get herself to believe them.

"Tamaki-san, I said I have work and I'm really busy… I can't talk now…" She was walking away from him.

"Then let's talk when you're not busy anymore…" He said, making her stop. She took a deep breath and turned back at him. "I'm always busy, we can't talk ever…" She uttered and was gone. There goes Haruhi again away from Tamaki.

'_I won't give up on you..'_ He thought to himself.

_**At the office…**_

"You're early today Haruhi-san." The familiar voice of his boss welcomed her as she sat behind her desk.

"As they say, the early bird catches more worms. And well, there are a lot of things that I still have to finish, Kyouya-san…" She uttered trying to sound composed, but her voice failed her.

"You talked to him today?" Kyouya stood up from the chair he'd been sitting at and was walking straight to Haruhi's table.

"Yes…" She didn't have a choice, but to tell him.

"And…" He was demanding.

"I didn't tell him anything…" She said, not wanting to pursue any conversation about Tamaki.

"I do hope you remember our little deal…" Kyouya uttered, wearing that foxy expression. What the deal was about? It was only the two of them who knew about that.

"I haven't forgotten…" Haruhi uttered bleakly, " If you don't mind Kyouya-san, I have work to do."

"_We_ are scheduled to appear to the public next week." Kyouya uttered as he walked away from her desk. The emphasis in the _We_ mad her loath him… made her hat him and made her really wonder what he really was up to. She just can't get through Kyouya…

"Next week?" She breathed heavily. "But, I haven't yet told him anything. You should give me time to tell him." The last sentence made Kyouya stop and look back at her.

"Give you time to tell him?" Kyouya smirked evilly, "He doesn't deserve that Haruhi; you of all the people should know that. Did he even give you his time just to say goodbye and end things? He left you, that makes him unworthy of any of your feelings and unworthy of any second you could spare."

Haruhi stopped what she was doing. "You're his best friend… you of all the people should know the reasons why he left and why he's back."

"Best friend?" Kyouya laughed evilly. "There is no such thing as friendship in this world… everything's purely business… You have to learn that everything has a price to pay."

"Kyouya…" She exhaled and Kyouya continued walking towards his own desk inside his big office. She doesn't get him, but she was certain he was lonely and his empire just makes him lonelier.

That evening, despite her conversation with Kyouya, she found herself walking into _**"The King's Den."**_ He was mopping the floor when she came, to her surprise. The last time she saw him working like anyone else was years ago… and he'd been complaining all the time he worked then, but now he seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

"Haruhi-san, it's been a long time you didn't visit me here." The manager approached her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…" She smiled weakly. "Well, it's just that, there were a lot of things to be done at the office."

"A parfait then?" He offered, noticing the stress on her face.

"Yeah… a parfait please." She sweetly uttered.

When her parfait was served she couldn't help but just toy with it. She couldn't get her eyes off him, deciding whether this was the right time to tell him or not. She didn't even notice the time.

"Haruhi-san, you haven't even touched your parfait and we're already closing." The manager uttered.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry… I'll just go now." Haruhi uttered as she handed him her payment, but the manager gave it back to her.

"That's on me… besides, you didn't eat it… you just let it melt…" The manager said. "You can talk to me about it."

The manager had seemed like a second father to her too and she really appreciated his concern, but this was something she'd rather keep to herself. "Maybe in time, I would be able to tell you. Mata Ashita! [See you!]"

Tamaki watched her as she went out. There she goes again. He'd actually been watching her the moment she entered the place. He wanted to be the one to serve to her but she seemed really upset and probably if he became too pushy he'd just make her more upset and that was the last thing he'd ever want to do.

Finally, they were done cleaning up and had finally closed down. As Tamaki walked down the street, he noticed a familiar figure inclined on the lamp post, in between the light and the dark side.

"H-Haruhi?" He managed to say it.

"I guess, I want to talk to you after all…" She looked at him; they were the same expression she wore when she read his letter… that was the same expression that haunted him for years.

"Arigatou…" He can't help but thank her. By far, this was Tamaki's favorite day ever since he came back, or so he thought.

"Why?" She started… "Why did you ever leave me and came back again? Were you not contented of hurting me once when you left? Do you really have to see what an idiot I am?"

"Haruhi, no, it's not like that…" He said.

"Then, what is it? Because I really don't understand now…" Haurhi uttered, her voice so helpless.

"I did that to protect you… I know I should have returned immediately, but I wanted to give you time… to give you space… so that I could return to you as Tamaki Suou, the heir but Tamaki Suou, the man who loved you, who loves and would forever love you…" He uttered, his eyes so innocent.

"Yeah you've given me enough time and space… enough to make me realize there'd be no you and me… I'm sorry Tamaki, but you can't come back to me…" And then Haurhi left him alone. There she goes again, away, and this time Tamaki knew she'd not turn back. This time she was walking farther and farther away in a distance, not even the map could measure.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Will Tamaki ever find a way back to love? Would this be their goodbye forever? And what is Kyouya's deal with Haruhi? There's only one way to find out… wait till chapter 4 comes… comment and add to your favorite list please… to everyone who commented and had added my story to their favorite list… thank you…. **

**I hope you liked it everyone and I'm really sorry for the late update… See you in the next chapter?**


End file.
